DESCRIPTION (taken from applicant's abstract): H.O.P.E. of Lee County, Inc. d/b/a Hope Hospice has four specific goals in achieving an Internet network connection with broad staff access. These goals include: 1) providing a venue for professional collaboration/consultation related to hospice care and palliative medicine for professional staff, 2) enhancing clinical care and services to Hope Hospice patients/families and community by establishing on-line support groups, 3) expanding resources available for staff and student training, as well as training opportunities through Hospice Resources and, 4) supporting administrative activities. To achieve the above, a Gateway 133 Pentium with network interface, Adtran CSU/DSU and Cabletron router will be used to establish a link to an internet service provider. A 128K fractional T-1 line to the Internet service provider will be installed to allow for multiple Internet users. A two session, six hour, Internet user training program will be designed and implemented for all users. Training content will promote and develop user ability to use the Internet for professional consultation/collaboration, research, professional education, communication with patients/families and administrative purposes. CRITIQUE: A straightforward, standard approach for connecting an existing 120-node LAN to the Internet. Would provide Internet access to over 200 individuals. Several specific applications are mentioned. Plan to use the connection for information dissemination to the general public as well as for research and communication purposes. Technical plan is appropriate to the size of the operation. Clear understanding of aims and requirements to achieve them are demonstrated. Applicant appears to have progressed steadily and to be at an appropriate point for initiating this level of Internet access. Technical background of personnel is good; knowledge of Internet applications may be somewhat weak. Clear understanding of need for training and good detail in training plan. An ambitious project for two people because training and support demands may be more extensive than anticipated especially when Internet use takes hold. The applicant might consider staging Internet access in phases. CHAIRMAN GUAGLIARDO, Mark F., Ph.D. PLUTCHAK, T. Scott, M.L.S Manager of Research Computing Director Children's Research Institute Lister Hill Library Children's National Medical Center University of Alabama Research Center VI at Birmingham 111 Michigan Avenue, N.W. 1700 University Boulevard Washington, DC 20010 Birmingham, AL 35294-0013 RODBARD, David, M.D. ABBOTT, Patricia A., M.S., R.N.-C Assistant Vice President Faculty Office of Information Resources School of Nursing Association of American Medical Department of EAHP I Colleges University of Maryland at Baltimore 2450 N. Street, N.W. 655 West Lombard Street Washington, DC 20037-1126 Baltimore, MD 21201 JOHNSON, Frances E., M.A.L.S. CAVANAUGH, Sally H., Ph.D. Program Officer and Acting Director of Research Scientific Review Administrator York Hospital Division of Extramural Programs 1001 S. George Street National Library of Medicine York, PA 17405-7198 Bethesda, MD 20894 Voice: 301-496-4621 Fax: 301-402-2952